1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) capable of eliminating the power-off residual images, and more particularly, to an LCD capable of eliminating the power-off residual images wherein the gate driver is installed on the display panel of the LCD.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The power-off residual images of the LCD generate under the condition that the power supply of the LCD is turned off, the pixel electrodes of the display panel discharge so slowly that the residual electric charge cannot be discharged in time and consequently exist in the pixel capacitors.
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating the conventional LCD 10 capable of eliminating the power-off residual images. FIG. 2 is a waveform diagram illustrating the signals of the LCD 10. The LCD 10 comprises a power supply 11, a voltage detector 12, a display panel 13, a gate driver 14, and a source driver 15. The power supply 11 provides an input voltage VIN to the source driver 15 and the gate driver 14. Meanwhile, the power supply 11 also provides the input voltage VIN to the voltage detector 12. The voltage detector 12 compares the input voltage VIN with a reference voltage. When the LCD 10 is turned off, the input voltage VIN drops to a level lower than the level of the reference voltage, and the voltage detector 12 sends out an off signal XDON to the gate driver 14. When the off signal XDON changes from the high level to the low level, the gate driver 14 turns on all thin film transistors (TFT) of the display panel 13. In this way, the residual electric charge is effectively discharged so as to improve the problem of the power-off residual images.
However, the problem of the power-off residual images cannot be improved if the LCD disposes the gate driver in the display panel (gate in panel, GIP). In GIP LCD, the gate driver, formed on the glass substrate, is composed of shift registers which are fabricated in the TFT process. Since the gate driver of the GIP LCD is composed of shift registers, under the condition that the GIP LCD is turned off, the gate high voltage VGH cannot be transmitted to all of the gate lines quickly. Therefore, the problem of the power-off residual images in the GIP LCD still remains unsolved.